psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Benny Fideleo
Benny Fideleo is a camper at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. He is Bobby Zilch's right-hand man and bullies other campers alongside him, particularly Maloof Canola. On his own, he doesn't amount to much. Involvement in Psychonauts Benny first appears before Raz enters Basic Braining, bullying Maloof alongside Bobby. Benny acts tough, but is clearly just hiding behind his stronger 'friend'. This becomes apparent during Basic Braining, when he starts yelling out for Bobby in fear while climbing one of the course's obstacles. After Basic Braining he can be found at the docks of Lake Oblongata, cheering Bobby on as he pulls fish out of the water and onto the dock. When Milka pretends to be the Hulking Lungfish to get them to stop, he flees the area. After Milla's Dance Party, Mikhail helps take revenge on Benny for bullying Maloof. They can be found dangling Benny above a creek near the Geodesic Psychoisolation Chambers, threatening to use Mikhail's "Deadly Nelson" technique unless he gives information about the "giant hairless bear" Mikhail is searching for. After rebraining Benny and telling him of Oleander's evil plot, he asks Raz if the Coach has a sidekick or lickspittle and then leaves. He can then be seen laughing and watching television in the observation room of Ford's Sanctuary. Bulletin Board Messages * 'After the Brain Tumbler Experiment: '"Okay, that does it. I've been looking for people to bully for HOURS and I can't find ANYONE. Is this some kind of practical joke, you guys? NOT FUNNY. Where did everybody go? --Benny." Quotes * "Cough it up, Ma-loser, or you'll be coughing up bloody tears." -To Maloof, before Basic Braining * "My ears are burning. Kitty must be talking about me!" -When using Pyrokinesis on him * "You've got the best ideas, Bobby! Man, do I hate fish!" -To Bobby, torturing fish at the boathouse * "Hmm. So does the Coach... does he have an evil sidekick? A yes man, or a lickspittle? Anything?" -To Raz, after being rebrained Trivia *Benny is the only camper who is unreachable after gaining Clairvoyance, so it is technically impossible to use it on him, but using cheats or other methods shows he sees he sees Raz as having oversized ears, much like himself. *According to his Campster profile, Benny's hometown is Parma, Ohio. **Additionally, his nickname is "the Nose"-- the joke being that his ears are much more notable. **His interests include "beatings", musicals, show tunes "(Original Cast Recordings ONLY, of course!)", West Side Story, and the autobiographies of Burt Ward and Ed McMahon. **His photo gallery includes a photo-shopped image of Bobby's and his faces on Batman and Robin respectively. Gallery BennyConceptArt.png|Concept art. Benny_conceptFaces2.jpg|Original Concept Art for Benny's expressions. Benny At HQ.png|Benny after being re-brained. Raz 33.png|Razputin's appearance when using clairvoyance on Maloof. Benny.png|Benny's talksprite. BrainPolaroidBenny.png|Benny's photo on his Jarred Brain. Bobby and Benny bullying Maloof.png|Bobby and Benny bullying Maloof before Basic Braining. Bobby and Benny torturing fish.png|Benny laughing as Bobby taunts a fish after levitating it onto the dock. Maloof and Mikhail getting revenge on Benny.png|Maloof and Mikhail getting revenge on Benny outside the GPC. BennyHead.png|Benny's head texture. BennyBody.png|Benny's body texture. Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics